Monster
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: -Se sentirá bien- las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras aquellas manos se encargaban de arrancar con rudeza las prendas sobre su cuerpo (...) -Así se siente- le dijo con voz firme -¡Así es como se siente!- le grito fuera de sí, una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro.


**Notas del autor -** Privet! Kira hace su regreso "triunfal" no era lo que esperaba, debo decir que tenia la intención de hacerlo mas "grande" pero bueno. Pasando a otro tema, con esto iniciamos el especial de actualizaciones de Kira, si la suerte me sonríe lo haré desde hoy hasta el 2 de noviembre, serán actualizaciones diarias y múltiples, o al menos eso espero, en fin, por ahora les dejo este one-shot mientras voy a seguir las demás actualizaciones.

 **Aclaraciones -** Este One-shot pertenece a la historia "Suicide room"

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Monster"_ Meg  & Dia

 **Advertencias** \- Violencia. Violación.

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenecen, Yuzuha es de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Con los ojos casi desbordándose observo sus manos temblorosas y ensangrentadas, se levantó con prisas y chocando con algunas cosas llego hasta el baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha y entro en ella con la ropa puesta, se sentó en el frio suelo dejando que el agua fría empapara su cuerpo pequeño y tembloroso, abrazo sus rodillas y oculto su rostro entre ellas ahogando un sollozo, la sangre se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta mezclarse con el agua y finalmente diluirse, cubrió sus oídos con fuerza cuando escucho el sonido de pasos a través del pasillo, la puerta estaba cerrada por lo que estaría a salvo, al menos por un tiempo; pasaron horas antes de que se levantara y saliera empapada de la ducha, observo su reflejo en el espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y bajo ellos unas visibles ojeras, observo sus manos lastimadas y suspiro, tuvo la tentación de quitarse la ropa e irse desnuda a su cuarto, pero sabía lo peligroso que era.

Un suspiro de alivio abandono sus labios cuando entro a su cuarto sin ser vista, cerro con llave y cerro las cortinas antes de finalmente desvestirse, se detuvo a observar su figura frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, no era la gran cosa, lo único llamativo en ella eran sus pechos que odiaba admitir eran algo más grandes de lo que deberían para sus 16 años, aun así no entendía como alguien podía ver algo en ella, era pequeña, estaba llena de cicatrices, algunas por su torpeza de pequeña y otras simplemente por… por eso, suspiro cansada y se dirigió al armario para sacar su pijama, se lo coloco y luego tomo el secador, estuvo observándolo por largo tiempo, dudando si usarlo, si lo hacía sabría que ella estaba en casa y si no pues simplemente podría enfermar, lanzo el objeto sobre la cama y se sentó en el suelo, su mirada se quedó fija en la nada, hasta que el sonido de golpes en su puerta la trajo de vuelta al mundo real

-Yuzuha, ¿estás ahí?- la chica de cortos y húmedos cabellos castaños se quedó observando la puerta en silencio, con la mirada empañada de nueva cuenta y el cuerpo temblando suavemente, se tensó cuando vio la manija ser movida, retrocedió despacio hasta chocar con la cama, la miro un momento antes de esconderse bajo ella, rogando porque la puerta no fuese abierta, al menos no hasta que alguien más llegara, así estaría a salvo otro poco –Vamos, solo quiero hablar- dijo esa voz, Yuzuha negó efusivamente

-No quieres hablar- susurro para sí misma, los golpes se volvieron más fuertes y de pronto abruptamente se detuvieron, salió despacio de bajo la cama y se acercó a escuchar, el sonido lejano de la puerta principal la hizo suspirar aliviada, espero un poco y cuando creyó que ya era seguro abrió la puerta y bajo con su usual sonrisa, saludando a su madre y su tía, se tensó ligeramente al notar su mirada puesta sobre ella

-¿Tan temprano y en pijama?- pregunto su madre, Yuzuha asintió con una sonrisa intentando ignorar la sensación de aquella mirada

-Sí, ya me iba a dormir- la vio fruncir el ceño –Me iré a secar el cabello- dijo antes de que ella la regañara, corrió escalera arriba y se encerró en su cuarto para secar su cabello, le llevo un rato y cuando termino parecía una bola de pelos, tomo un cepillo y lo cepilló con cuidado, solo consiguió que se esponjara más, bufo y se puso un gorro negro y rojo y bajo para cenar, termino de las primeras y volvió con prisa a su cuarto cerrando la puerta, suspiro de nueva cuenta pensando en cuanto tiempo más soportaría así, se metió bajo las sabanas abrazando su oso de felpa, las horas pasaron lentas hasta llegar la mañana, se levantó tarde como siempre por lo que tuvo que correr para no llegar tarde, llego a la cocina con la intención de tomar algo para el camino cuando lo sintió, un par de brazos a su alrededor y el aliento de esa persona chocando contra su oído

-¿Me das un beso?- su cuerpo se tensó e intento soltarse de aquel agarre

-N-No- musito en voz baja, a esas horas nadie más que ella estaba despierta, siempre era la primera en irse, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando sintió aquellas manos subir bajo su uniforme, lo empujo una vez más logrando distanciarlo un poco y aprovechando para tomar su bolso y salir corriendo de la casa, cuando estuvo unas calles más lejos se detuvo a calmar su respiración, tomo aire y siguió su camino poniéndose los auriculares y olvidándose un momento de él mal rato que se había vuelto habitual de cada mañana.

-¡Yuzuha!- la castaña volteo para encontrarse con un par de azules ojos, el chico de coletas rosa se acercó sonriendo hasta ella –No me saludaste al llegar- la chica sonrió nerviosa

-Lo siento, estaba algo distraída- ambos se miraron un momento, nunca lograron entender como terminaron siendo tan amigos, pero cada que sus miradas chocaban había algo, algo que les decía que eran más parecidos de lo que quisieran

-¿Vamos con los chicos?- la más baja pareció pensarlo, no tenía muchos ánimos

-Está bien- pero sonrió de todas formas.

Al final del día la sonrisa de Yuzuha era mucho más sincera que la de la mañana, ese día decidió no esperar a Kirino por lo que se fue sola a casa, abrió la puerta y entro en silencio, fue a la cocina en busca de comida y luego subió a su cuarto, al entrar su mirada se encontró con aquella oscura que le miraba como a su presa, retrocedió unos pasos y antes de echarse a correr fue atrapada por una mano masculina, se retorció intentando apartarlo en vano, soltó un quejido cuando fue lanzada a la cama, intento una vez más al borde del llanto pero esas manos sostenían sus hombros con firmeza, tembló cuando aquellos labios intentaron tomar los suyos, movió la cabeza intentando apartarlo, lo empujo, lo mordió, rasguño y grito pero nada funciono

-Se sentirá bien- las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras aquellas manos se encargaban de arrancar con rudeza las prendas sobre su cuerpo, un sollozo audible dejo sus labios al sentir las rudas caricias sobre su cuerpo, dolía, todo dolía, sus manos estaban inmovilizadas y su ropa regada en el suelo.

 _Duele._

El intenso dolor que sentía en esos momentos no se comparaba con nada, un nuevo sollozo abandono sus labios cuando lo sintió deslizándose en su interior, con fuerza, sin ápice de piedad, sin pensar siquiera en su propio sentir, cerró los ojos con fuerza negándose a ver la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de aquel repugnante hombre.

 _Monstruo ¿Cómo sientes?_

No sentía, claro que no, si lo hiciera no estaría corrompiéndola de tal forma, sus manos estaban hecha puños y su boca se negaba a dejar salir algún sonido, ningún sollozo, ningún respiro, se estaba quedando sin aire y no le importaba, en esos momentos solo deseaba morir, sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemido de dolor cuando ese hombre acabo, se quedó ahí, quieta, incluso cuando tomo su rostro y volvió a besar sus estáticos labios, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que se fue, hasta que la puerta se cerro fue cuando se permitió soltar aquellos sollozos, se sintió sucia, usada, como un juguete.

Un nuevo día llego, Yuzuha suspiro al ver el reloj, otra vez tarde, salió de la cama y se metió a la ducha, las lágrimas salieron veloces pero las detuvo limpiando su rostro, salió y se vistió para luego tomar sus cosas y salir de la casa lo más rápido posible, camino en silencio, le dolía todo, su apagada mirada olivo choco con la azul de Kirino y le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, así fue el resto de la semana, evitando contacto con el mundo y sonrisas falsas, el día viernes hubo un cambio en su rutina, fuera de la escuela se encontraba él, el bastardo que la había profanado, suspiro de forma entrecortada y siguió su rumbo intentando no ser vista.

-Yuzuha- la muchachita lo ignoro, hasta que una mano atrapo su muñeca, volteo a verlo asustada –Hoy te llevare a casa- la jalo hasta su auto y la hizo subir en el asiento del copiloto, con el bolso sobre sus piernas intento protegerse, en vano, a mitad de camino aquel hombre desvió su ruta hacía una menos transitada, detuvo el auto y sus manos se hicieron sobre el cuerpo de la temerosa muchachita que forcejeaba inútilmente

-¡S-Suéltame!- sus ojos nuevamente lloraban, pero ese sujeto no parecía querer escucharla, mientras su uniforme era quitado de su lugar recordó el cartonero en su bolso, ese que su amiga siempre le quitaba en clases por juguetear con él, estiro una mano tratando de alcanzar su bolso, se tensó por completo cuando lo sintió invadiéndola de nuevo, suspiro dándose valor y finalmente dio con él, hurgo con nerviosismo y cuando lo saco su mente se desconectó.

 _¿Qué esperas?_

Lo empujo con fuerza alejándolo, dejándolo sobre el asiento del piloto con su miembro erguido a la vista, una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en sus labios, todo en ese momento se sentía lejano.

 _Monstruo._

Su mano pequeña lo tomo con fuerza haciendo que aquel hombre de mirada oscura se quejara, lo miro directo a los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa y con las lágrimas aun cayendo por sus mejillas y dirigió el objeto punzante hacia la base de este

-N-No hagas una estupidez- le dijo temeroso, Yuzuha lo miro ladeando el rostro

-Se sentirá bien- respondió usando las propias palabras de él, su sonrisa aumento cuando escucho el gemido adolorido que dejo sus labios y aun mas motivada empezó a cortar la piel, escuchando sus gritos de dolor con verdadera fascinación.

 _Lo mereces._

Aquella voz en su cabeza diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que lo que hacía era correcto era más fuerte que su moral, era más fuerte que todo, recordó todas aquellas veces que él intento aprovecharse de ella.

 _Solo un beso._

Todas las veces que aunque ella se negara se veía acorralada y acosada por manos adultas que no quería sentir.

 _Odio._

Tantas veces que lo maldijo a él y a su propia debilidad.

 _Miedo._

Su cuerpo temblaba pero no detenía sus acciones, una vez termino lo observo, adolorido y lágrimas en los ojos

-Así se siente- le dijo con voz firme -¡Así es como se siente!- le grito fuera de sí, una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro

 _Dolor._

-Así me duele- su voz se quebró, observo sus manos ensangrentadas.

 _Ya no hay marcha atrás._

Lo miro una vez más y sin la más mínima piedad le abrió la garganta, volvió a su asiento observando como la vida lo dejaba

 _Te has convertido…_

Arreglo su ropa cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, las lágrimas se precipitaron por sus mejillas, tomo su bolso y bajo del auto con torpeza, miro a todos lados sin saber qué es lo que buscaba.

… _En un monstruo._

Corrió sin mirar atrás, olvidándose de sí misma, dejando a la niña indefensa atrás, sacando al monstruo que desde siempre había habitado en su interior, llego hasta la casa del chico peli-rosa, cuando este abrió lucia igual de agitado y temeroso, la miro un momento antes de tomar su mano y echarse a correr de nueva cuenta, ambos huían de algo en común, sin mirar atrás se alejaron.

 _Monstruo._

Las voces en su cabeza gritaban con fuerza.

 _Monstruo._

No se arrepentía.

 _¡Monstruo!_

No se arrepentía en absoluto el haberse convertido en aquel monstruo, el que el mundo había creado.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** ¿Les gusto? Debo confesarles que lo escribí en un momento complicado, pero me gusto como quedo, no tengo mucho mas que decir ahora, así que nos vemos en la próxima actualización

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


End file.
